


After that interview...

by Narqissa



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen, M/M, based on that 7 crosstalk that I don't remember anymore when was it, slight yabuhika I guess, yamajima - Freeform, yutoyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narqissa/pseuds/Narqissa
Summary: What the rest of JUMP do after YutoYama revealed they used to hate each other in magazine interviews...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old old old fic that I left forgotten in my documents and just found out earlier today, LOL. This is my first and only legit Yutoyama fic that I ever write XD It's based on that 7 crosstalk few years ago (I don't even remember when was it anymore) where Yutoyama told Okachii that they used to hate each other. I just feel it a waste to let it dusted (it already is anyway) in my messy files so I'll just put it up here :p Notes that I'm a lousy writer and lousy editor so read at your own risk X"D

It was that particular interview that finally reveal Yamajima/Yutoyama’s not-so-secret-anymore past, which (surprisingly) surprising most of JUMP members. The members that never realized those kind of thing happened between the two members that always make those lovey-dovey scene in concert couldn’t let it slide just like that. So here they are, the 9 boys sitting on the floor of the dressing room, already changed into their casual clothes but didn’t show any sign of leaving any soon. Especially with one of the member having this flame like thing burning in his eyes.

“So you guys ACTUALLY in a fight all this years?! In reality?!” Hikaru shouts to the pair that sits right in front of him with his arm crossed. Definitely didn’t looked pleased with the new information.

Yuto and Yamada that sits side by side exchange glance for a mere second before grinning to each other and turn to the still furious mama (or Papa was it?) of JUMP. “Seems like it.”

“I can’t believe it. And there you guys did all those ears-deafeaning scene almost all year long. Even now your shoulder touching each other and looked so intimate!” Takaki couldn’t help but disbelief about it too.

Yuto shrugged, not even looked mind at the comment of them being intimate, “It’s not like we fight ALL the time. Just the feeling came out here and there. So at times we are friends like usual, but when the flick came, we just feel something like that. Ne, Yama-chan?”

Yamada nodded like it was the usual thing that could happened every day. Hikaru notice him leaning a bit more to Yuto as he smiling and holding the urge to facepalm literally.

“Uwaa…and here we never realize it.” Inoo looked at them in amazement.

“But you guys never show any sign of hating each other at all! And I really mean NEVER!!” Daiki snaps at them too. “You guys might able to fool the fans, but there’s no way you could fool us!”

“Whoa…calm down there!” Yamada moved back a bit in his sitting position as Daiki almost bumping his face at him while shouting. “I guess you guys just never…..sense it? And it’s not like we shouting at each other or something like that.”

“And you guys only sharing this to Yabu?! What about the rest of us?!” Hikaru release his fume again. This time making Yabu who sits behind him laughing sheepishly.

“It’s hard enough to tell Yabu-kun, you want me to tell to all of you that I hate my own bandmate?!” Yuto answer back.

Hikaru didn’t have anything to comment back at him, so instead he turn around to Yabu who still have that trying-to-be-innocent smile plestered on his face. “And why didn’t you tell me?!”

Yabu made a weird face at him before he answer, “Hey, you can send your birthday greetings to me using telepathy. So why can’t I?”

Hikaru gaping at Yabu’s answer. “WHAT?! HEY! Is this supposed to be a revenge for THAT time?!”

Not looked afraid by Hikaru’s anger Yabu turn his head away while pouting and mumbling in low voice, but enough for Hikaru to hear, “Well I could receive yours. Who’s fault that you can’t receive mine?”

“OI YABU!!!”

Hikaru was about to stood up and confront Yabu even more when suddenly a pair of hand hitting the two boys at the same time from the side and took their attention.

“Okay, that’s enough. We don’t need new story about member hating each other here,” Inoo said with tired face. He stare at his two childhood friend (or whatever you could label them) and can’t help but grinning as both of them pouting at his previous action.

“Papa! Mama! Do your quarrel later, we still haven’t finished interrogating the two kids here!” Takaki shout while swaying his body around.

The two of them didn’t even feel like to talk back at the childish member’s remark, so instead they just turn to their original position and realize the two problematic kids having this happier grinning smile on their face. Probably from their ‘quarrel’ earlier.

“And you two? You didn’t realize it too?” Daiki ask the rest of the 7 members this time.

Chinen sighing tiredly at the question, “How could we not? It’s almost too obvious for us.”

The rest of the members have their eyes widen at the answer, even the two interrogated one, as Keito add in his silent nod.

“Well what do you guys expect? With so many times they suddenly get this weird aura around them in the middle of concert, and suddenly each of them clinging to one of us, as if we’re glued or something,” Chinen say with sarcastic tone.

“I even have to come up with convincing story about Yuto drinking too much energy drink, because my dad took it wrong as Yuto keep clinging desperately on me in one concert.”

“EEH?! YOU WHAT?!”

“You know, in other occasion he even feel somewhat guilty that he thought his request for you to taking care of me YEARS ago ended up in you getting too obsessive towards me,” Keito add with a more teasing tone plus a smirk.

“EEEEHHHH???!!!!”

This caused a roar of laughter among the JUMP members, exclude Yuto who turned deep red at the revelation. Yuto was about to retort back when Yamada pat him with amused grin in his face. Contrast with Yuto who looked about to cry already.

“There..there… Yutti~ At least both of us know it’s not true, ne?” he says lovingly while patting the younger’s head.

“But Yama-chan~~!!!”

The rest of the boys have this weird look on their face as they saw the two boys lovingly caressing each other and ended up with Yuto embracing the smaller boy out of desperation while Yamada caressing his back with a laugh.

“SEE??!! YOU GUYS ARE LOVEY DOVEY AFTER ALL!!!”


End file.
